Daily Life
by Slaughtered.Wings
Summary: Another boring day for the Flame Alchemist. Same routine for the Hawk's Eye. what happens if Roy didn't do his paperworks? No pairings. T for Language


Disclaimer: Yea, yea. - - I don't own FMA nor the characters.

* * *

Daily Life

"Here you go, sir. You ought to finish them by tomorrow morning, sir,"

said First Lieutenant Hawkeye as she stacked the huge pile of papers on the wooden desk. This wasn't a suggestion to her, it wasn't an order either- it was a warning.

"Ah, great,"

replied the Flame Alchemist with a hint of sarcasm. Riza saluted politely and went out to practice her skills once again. He stared at his paperwork with a look of disgust and sat there for a while. Then, the phone started to ring and it echoed inside his office. The Colonel picked up the phone and placed it by his right ear.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Roy!"

Hughes' voice was so loud that the subordinates instantly knew who it was. Their expressions were as always, irritated. Colonel Mustang's was even worse.

"What is it, Maes?"

"Aw, well you know. I bought a new camera and I got some new pic…"

Roy slammed the phone harshly that his mates flinched. After cussing a few times, the Colonel got up and reached for his coat. Roy was surprised that there wasn't another phone call from his best friend. He shrugged his shoulder and putted on his coat. As he takes out his agenda, he checks the next "lucky girl" to spend with.

_First, I have to meet with Lisa in a restaurant. Then maybe we should watch a movie…_

Suddenly, Riza's face popped up from his head. The name "Lisa" rhymed with Hawkeye's. It wasn't just her face- her gun followed with her. There was fear in Roy's face. The Colonel glanced at his watch: it was 6. Plenty of time.

* * *

"Roy, dear, today was so fun. Thank you very much."

Lisa tiptoed and kissed Roy on his cheeks as she said her goodbyes. As she left, Roy headed back for his office. He once again checked his watch. It was exactly 9.

Mustang gave out a sigh of relief. It was dark already and it was very cold due to its temperature and weather. Roy hurriedly rushed to his office and as he reached for the door handle, he felt something negative. His hand backed a little bit, while he placed his right ear on the door. Silence.

Roy opened the door and as he predicted, no one was here. He took off his coat and hanged it on the coat-hanger. He sat down on his seat and took out his blue pen from his pocket. Unluckily for him, the pen rolled down to the floor, under his desk. He bended his body and reached for the pen with his arms. His arms were not long enough, that when Roy took a small step forward, he smacked his head on his desk. Worst of all, he lost conscious and fainted.

* * *

As the sun appears through its horizon, Roy as eyes opened his eyes slightly. He moved his finger, his arms, and then his legs. He looked around and wondered why he was in his office, lying on the cold floor. He scratched his hand but felt a bump on his head.

He felt pain on his head, but remembered what had happened last night. He stood up and dusted off his uniform. He looked out through the window and saw Riza Hawkeye's car parked. Silence… then,

_Oh shit!_

Roy immediately picked up his pen from the ground and started signing the first ten papers. He misspelled his name, but he had no time to correct them. Luckily, Riza didn't come in to the office for half an hour. Nevertheless, the problem was that he didn't finish halfway. Actually, he didn't finish one third of it.

"Colonel Mustang,"

Roy's hand stopped from signing the papers. He was shocked when he heard her voice. He noticed that she was right in front of him. Roy stayed in that position for a while, and when he looked up slowly, and found a weapon right in front of his nose. He stared at it, and then his eyes went up to her eyes. Their eyes met. Riza had an ironic smirk on her mouth.

"Ah, Riza! You see…!"

As Roy's voice trembled, several gunshots were heard by the whole headquarter.

Good thing Riza was a professional with guns. And she still is.

* * *

Well, I was just bored.And it might not b funny for some, but to me itis. haha.:P puhahahaha. Please R&R ! Thank you 


End file.
